NightStalker
by Daniel819
Summary: Star wars fan fiction, with my OC , don't know where i'm going with this.
1. Night Stalker

I was only a child when i first used the force, i didn't know what i was doing and i somehow got both of my parents killed, a bounty hunter came into my house looking for something or someone... he found me next to the bodies of my parents, he took me and raised me. 15 years later and the clone wars broke out, i was now a master in hand-to-hand combat and i could use most weapons like a pro. One might say i could take on a Jedi, but i would tell them otherwise. My name is Michael, my code name is Night Stalker and this is my story...

 **21 BBY 1 year after the start of the clone wars...**

" So, who or what do you think we will find down there, master?" Ahsoka said looking out the side of the gunship, into the vast desert

"I don't know snips but Obi-wan said that there is a force- sensitive down there and our job is to find them and bring them back to the temple" Anakin said back also looking out of the gunship but looking towards a city in the distance.

 **Time skip 1 hour, Night Stalker's POV**

 **"** So, i need you to infiltrate the base and steal some technical documents, there are plenty of droids so you can bring back some souvenirs if you want," a cloaked man said

"Don't worry, i'll get it done, the usual pay as always then?" another man said as he pulled down his hood revealing Night Stalker

"Yes, but watch out i heard that 2 Jedi have been snooping around town lately and might attack the base, i don't know what they are after but it must be really important if they are here," the man said as he started to walk away

 _"Ok so 2 Jedi and a battalion of droids... this is gonna be hard" Night Stalker thought as he started to make his way towards the base  
_


	2. 2 Jedi

**Night Stalker's POV... Midnight**

So, i got to the base and i did some recon... it wasn't pretty to say the least. 7 B1's on sentry, backed up with at least 5 groups of super battle droids, another 5 groups of B1's and super battle droids protecting the entrance of the base and the vehicles, 2 tanks and god knows how many on the inside!

"This is going to be hard," I said to myself as i got up and checked what weapons i had at my disposal. When i went to check the crate, i was surprised to see what the man left me. He left me a DC-15S, a sniper rifle, a couple of thermal grenades , a rocket launcher and a light saber. WAIT A LGHTSABER?! I picked it up and inspected it. It was new, now scratches or marks on it. When i ignited it the blade was an odd color, it was a grey/white color. I turned it off and put it in my belt along with the other stuff except the rocket launcher, i aimed it at the base and fired it, causing a huge explosion and a hole in the wall for me to get into the base.I pulled up my hood and put on my mask and ran towards the base

 **Narrator's POV**

A few miles away, in the city Anakin and Ahsoka heard and explosion and saw it for where they were standing.

"What was that!?" Ahsoka said

"I don't know,but lets go and find out" Anakin said ans they both ran towards the explosion

After 5 minutes, they both got there and saw a CIS base ruins battle droids everywhere, even destroyed tanks. They ran into the base and saw a person with some paper in one hand and a lightsaber in he other, but they didn't recognize the color of it.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Anakin shouted as he and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers.

 **Night Stalker's POV**

Once i got into the base, i knew i only had a couple of minutes before someone gets here so i had to be quick. I ignited the lightsaber and started to cut down the droids. I heard one of them say that i was a Jedi. If they only knew i wasn't. I saw the rest of the droids running towards me, so i pulled out some thermal grenades and threw them into the crowd of droids, taking most of them out.

"Ok i just need to get in there and get the documents" I said out loud as i cut a hole in the door with the lightsaber. 3 minutes later i exited the base with the documents. As i was about to leave a group of commando droids jumped off the walls and started to shoot at me. I blocked the shots with the lightsaber and rushed them, cutting them down when i was in range, the last one had a sniper rifle so i threw the lightsaber at him cutting him in half. After that was dealt with i called my lightsaber back to me and inspected one of the commando droids. As i was about to leave i heard a voice behind me

"Hey! Stop right there!" the person said. I turned around to see the 2 Jedi the contact mentioned, standing there with their lightsabers eye widened as i started to back away.

"We only want to talk about what happened here," the girl said

"I'm only here to get these documents for a person that wanted them" I said back as i held up the documents

" It doesn't explain why you have a lightsaber, the man said as they approached me. I look at the lightsaber while looking for a way out.

"STAY BACK," I shouted as i force pushed them back, i was scared so i started to run. I heard them say something about a force sensitive as i tried to get as far away as possible, i was thinking of calling my personal assassin droid and have him deliver the documents to the person... yep that is what i'll do.

"DX-34, i need you to meet me at the town center, i need you to deliver something," i said into my com-link

"Affirmative, eta to town center 3 minutes," the droid said back

"Ok,stay in the shadows, I'll be the one with a white lightsaber and 2 Jedi will be chasing me, one with a blue 'saber and one with a green one, don't engage them," I said as i look back seeing the girl chasing me, i look up onto the roof and the the man running across the rooftops. It was a bad idea picking the town center, it was crowded. I get to the fountain and see one Jedi standing in front of me and the other behind. Nearly the whole town was now out at the town center looking at us.

"Affirmative, i can see you and the 2 Jedi now," DX said somersaulting off of a building landing beside me and hold his DC-15S

"Ok DX, i want you to deliver these documents to these coordinates and meet me on Coruscant, the Jedi temple to be exact" I said looking at the Jedi who had been confused by the entrance of DX and what i had said. I gave the documents to DX and he took off in a sprint towards the contact's location.

"OK, now that's been taken care of why do you want with me?" I said still holding on to the lightsaber and looking at the man

"We want to take you to the Jedi temple, master Yoda and the Jedi counsel want to speak to you" the man replied keeping his lightsaber in a firm grip

"Ok, but can i at least know you names?" I ask them as i deactivate the lightsaber

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and she is Ahsoka Tano" Anakin said has he ans Ahsoka deactivated their lightsaber

"My name is Michael but as a bounty hunter my name Night Stalker" I said as i removed my mask and pull down my hood ( i can't be bothered to describe him so i'll let you use your imagination).

"Ok, Michael lets go, we don't need and unwanted attention" Ahsoka said. As we started to leave i pulled up my hood and put on my mask again so not to be recognised, i then heard the sound of lightsabers being ignited, i turn around and see a person with 2 red lightsabers, i knew who it was, it was Asajj Ventress


	3. 2 Sith and a robot

"Well well well, what do we have here, 2 Jedi and a bounty hunter, this is going to be fun" Ventress said as we ignited our lightsabers, mine catching Ventress off guard

"You really think you can wield a lightsaber? Ha! You must be more desperate than a thought" she said before being caught off guard again as i closed the gap in between us in a second and swinging the lightsaber at traded blows for a while until i was pushed back by the force. I looked up to see Count Dooku standing next to Ventress, lightsaber ignited. I got up and saw Anakin and Ahsoka trading blows with Dooku and Ventress. I ran towards them only to be caught off guard by 4 droidekas rolling up and blocking me from them. I grabbed them with the force and crushed them into a ball, and throwing 2 and Dooku and 2 at Ventress. Dooku seeing this sliced them in half before he was hit with them, Ventress was unlucky and got hit by them sending her into a wall. Anakin and Ahsoka backed off and i ran to their side.

"So, you are the force sensitive my master had been talking about," Dooku said as he lifted the crushed droidekas off of Ventress, freeing her.

"..." I said nothing as i heard a loud humming noise. I looked up to see a a couple of gunships fly overhead, i saw one of them stop over us an a man jumped out. He landed in front of us and ignited his lightsaber, an aqua color, same as Anakin's.

"Ah, Obi-wan, it has been to long since we have seen each other" Dooku said as i saw a clone with blue striped armor and some more clones drop behind us.

"Anyway i think it's our time to leave, come Ventress" Dooku said as they deactivated their lightsabers and took off in a flash. I deactivated my lightsaber and took out my rocket launcher, i heard Anakin shout "Don't do it!" but i did't listen,i jumped up onto the roof of a building, i took aim and saw them in the distance, running towards a ship on the outskirts of town, i fired the launcher, rocket flying out the other end. A blaster bolt hit the rocket launcher destroying the front of the launcher, i looked back to see the clones with their blasters aimed at me. I heard Anakin shout something at the clones but i didn't heard what.

"LOOK OUT!," I heard Ahsoka shout but it was too late, i turned around to see the rocket that i shot impact my chest. Lucky i had explosive resistant armor or i would have been in a bad condition. I got blasted back across the fountain and into a fruit stall. I took off my cloak to reveal red striped mandalorian armor. Some people helped my out as i checked for any wounds or anything. The chestplate took medium damage by repairable, the mask took little damage, again repairable. The bad thing was all my weapons were destroyed... except the lightsaber. I walked over to an alley and saw a box. I put that box there in case of emergencies. Some people looked at me when i went into the alley and decided to take a look at where i was going. They saw me open the box and take out a jet pack and a mandalorian helmet.I was a red striped one, just like my also saw me take out a vibro-blade and put it onto my belt. I put on the helmet and looked at them, i them used my jet pack to fly back to the fountain where i saw a gunship and the rest of the Jedi and clones waiting there. I landed there and of course, the aimed there weapons at me. I took off my helmet and Ahsoka and Anakin ran up to me.

"What were you thinking!" Ahsoka shouted at me. Obvious anger is obvious.

"Trying to stop them from leaving," I replied calmly as if her anger didn't affect me. I looked behind them to see the man from earlier walking towards us.

"I have to agree with Ahsoka here, it was quite reckless, anyway my name is Obi-wan Kenobi and what i want to know is where did you get that armor and that lightsaber from," Obi-wan said as i looked down at my chestplate.

"Well my name is Michael and it's kinda a long story really...Lets just say i got it from a friend and the lightsaber i got by surprise from the person who i was doing this mission before Ventress got here" I replied as i heard a beeping coming from my helmet, i put it on and DX's voice came through

" Master, i have delivered the documents and got our pay, should i still meet you at the Jedi temple?" He said as i saw that the Jedi were talking about what happened.

"No, i want you to meet me back at the fountain and uh... bring my ship" I said and as soon as i said that Ahsoka look at me with a 'you have a ship' look.

"Yes, i have a ship, i'm a bounty hunter for crying out loud" I said as we all heard a sonic boom. I look up to see my ship come into view and it's ramp open.( picture the rouge shadow but with red stripes down the middle)

" Our Venator is in orbit, just follow us and you will be fine" Anakin said as he, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and the clones got onto the gunship. I used the force to jump up to my ship and climbed i got to the cockpit i saw DX in the co-pilot seat.

"Trust it went well then Master?" DX said as i took off my helmet and hooked it to my belt.

"By 'well' you mean fighting 2 Sith and getting shot by my own rocket, then yes it went well" I said back sarcastically

"Anyway we are to follow them to their ship" i continued as i took control and followed them to their Venator

 **Time Skip, 1 day later**

I was to meet the Jedi counsel, then meet the chancellor afterwards...well my day is going to be packed.

As i landed my ship, I saw Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-wan and another Jedi on the landing pad.I walked down the ramp to great them.

"Ah, welcome Michael, i hope getting here wasn't to much trouble" Obi-wan asked as i walked up to them.

"No, it wasn't," i turn the the Jedi "Greetings my man is Michael" I said to him

"Hello Michael, My name is Mace Windu, I suppose you have been informed that you are going to see the Jedi counsel today?" Mace replies

"Yes i have, someone also told me that i am to meet the chancellor afterwards as well," I said as i looked around at the speeders and vehicles.

"Ok, but first we go to the Jedi counsel, i will see you there" Mace said as he entered a gunship and took off.

As i approach the temple, i go up some stairs and see some young lings playing with each other, they look over at me and whisper something. They come over to me. They ask me if i am a Jedi and i said no,they ask why i have a lightsaber and i reply with it was given to me. I start walking off into the temple where 2 guards escort me to the Jedi counsel

 _Well here goes nothing..._


End file.
